CONOCIENDONOS
by heavy-dark
Summary: Esta pequeña historia trata de; como fue la primera vez que todos los caballeros dorados, SE REUNIERON EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL, como se presentaron ante sus compañeros, talvez fue una experiencia muuuy loca y divertida. lol ...DISFRUTENLO...


_**Posdata las fechas y años no son exactos así que no me culpen si están confundidos lol.**_

Todo comenzó hace 12 años atrás o eran 13 bah, eso no importa, lo importante es que paso jajaja. Estaban paradas dos personas, en la entrada principal de un templo charlando tranquilamente, cuando de repente, escucharon una fuerte explosión, rápidamente ambos se dirigieron al lugar del desastre.

-haaaaaaaaaaaa-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto shion muy furioso al ver a los futuros santos; sucios y lastimados.

-!EL COMENZO¡ -saga y kanon se señalaron entre sí mirándose con enojo.

Shion observaba enfadado, como saga y kanon empiezan a discutir.

-SILENCIOOOOO.-grito shion muy enfadado.- NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN EMPEZO, YO SOLO QUIERO SABER ¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?¿ POR QUE MEDIO TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO ESTA EN RUINAS? Y¿ POR QUE LOS MAS PEQUEÑOS ESTAN AMARRADOS Y AMOSDAZADOS?

- pues…. vera patriarca. -kanon se adelanto y comenzó a relatar su versión de los hechos- yo estaba leyendo un libro, sobre cultura griega, de lo más tranquilo, cuando….

-tu leyendo? eso nadie te lo cree.-dijo saga empujando a su hermano para decir su versión.

-yo estaba tranquilo Practicando, cuando este me tiro una piedra y me saco un chinchón.

-OYE, pero dile que si te tire la piedra, fue porque te comiste a mi mejor amigo gran genio.- kanon miro con enojo a su hermano dando pie a una nueva pelea, cuando shion los detuvo y les tapo la boca a ambos.

-aioros por favor **_PUEDES DECIRME QUE _**paso ?

-este…. si, vera yo estaba en mi templo cuando…..

**_FLASH BACK_**

Templo de sagitario

-así es aioria, si comes verduras crecerás fuerte y sano como yo. -aioros le sonrió a su pequeño hermano de apenas 5 años.

-deberás?.-aioria miro su plato y con cara de asco comenzó a tragar los rábanos y de mas cosa verde.

-pues, para parecerse a aioros no hace falta emocionarse tanto.-DM se acerco a aioria mientras aioros lo miraba con enojo.

-mira que yo como pura carne y no me siento débil, es mas yo creo que hasta soy el más fuerte de toda esta bola de niños.-dijo DM sellando a MU, ALDEBARAN, CAMUS, MILO, AFRO, SHURA Y SHAKA.

-si dices ser el más fuerte ¿porque no hacemos la prueba?- shura se acerco a DM mientas los demás observaban.

-así, ven a ver quién gana.

-no, no nada de peleas en mi templo, yo los invite para que celebremos que ya estamos por fin todos juntos además, shion dijo que nada de peleas miren que por fin esta toda la orden reunida y…..

-maldito saga , ¿por qué te comiste a mi amigo? escupe escupe. -aioros volteo a ver cómo kanon zarandeaba a saga y este lo empujaba.

-esperen aquí sí. -aioros fue corriendo en dirección hacia kanon y saga.

-vaya, así que estos mocosos son los futuros santos. Mira que rastra de niños feos.-dijo afrodita siendo observado por los demás algo enfadados.

-oye tu niño, se supone que tu eres nuestro mayor ¿o no? entonces demuéstralo con tu madures.-dijo Camus muy enfadado.

-mira mocoso, insolente tu…-afrodita sujeto a Camus del suéter y lo sostuvo en el aire.- a mi no me dices cómo debo o no comportarme, estamos.

-oye tú, metete con alguien de tu tamaño.-dijo milo algo enfadado por la actitud de su compañero.

-así y si no me da la gana?.

-basta, se supone que somos compañeros, que clase de fraternidad se trata así sin compañerismo y…...-shura callo al recibir un almohadazo por parte de Aldebarán. -jejeje perdón amigo yo quería darle a la niña que está detrás de ti. -shura miro a afrodita y a dm- dime dm en cuanto tiempo dijo que era la reunión el patriarca?-shura sonrió con malicie.

-1 hora tiempo suficiente no lo crees? jejeje

-kanon ya deja a tu hermano.

-no hasta que escupa a calamarín. -kanon tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-oye, era una maldita patata y además estaba rancea.-dijo saga.

-así, pues yo voy a vengar su muerte. -kanon se puso en posición de ataque al igual que saga. aioros sin éxito intentaba apaciguarlos hasta que…GALAXIAN EXPLOSION.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-En cuanto a lo de los niños pues, eso si yo no sé. -aioros desataba a su hermano.

-esto nos lo hicieron esos tres. -dijo Camus furiosos, señalando a shura, dm y afrodita quienes se hacían los desentendidos.

-YA NO IMPORTA, VAYAN LAVENCE LA CARA Y CAMBIENCE QUE QUIERO QUE TODOS SE REUNAN EN EL TEMPLO PRIMCIPAL EN MENOS DE UNA HORA Y RAPIDO.-todos corrieron hacia sus templos,bueno todos menos aioros y aioria ellos solo miraban los daños y destrozos.

MAS TARDE…

-Qué bueno tener a todos los futuros santos dorados reunidos por primera vez.-hablo doko mas que contento mirando a los 12 muchachitos parados delante suyo. –no lo crees amigo?

-claro como tú no tienes que con vivir con ellos, ni hacerte responsable, hablas ¿no?-

-que….. Tu elegiste ser patriarca, además tu sabes que si yo fuera el patriarca, hace mucho que todos hubieran desertado, pues mi paciencia es escaza y mi carácter duro. Enserio ni yo me soporto jejeje.-shion sonrío y volteo a ver a sus subordinados.

-SEAN BIENVENIDOS TODOS HOY TENEMOS AQUÍ AL FIN REUNIDOS A LOS 13 MEJORES CABALLEROS DE ATHENA. -shion caminaba de un lado a otro.

- algunos de ustedes todavía no se conocen por que acaban de arribar de su tierra natal, pero despreocúpense pues el propósito de esta reunión amena, es para irlos presentando uno por uno para que se conozcan mejor y crear entonces una buena hermandad, ya que su destino es vivir como hermanos para proteger a la diosa athena que ya está próxima a nacer.

Todos los presentes solo callaron, pues la mayoría estaba nervioso.

-Lo que quiero que hagan es que; cada uno se presente, diga su nombre, constelación, país de origen, su edad, sus hobbies si tiene alguno o que es lo que más les gusta hacer y también lo que más le molesta de una persona para así ir conociéndonos mejor, ah y claro el propósito que tiene como caballeros. Los que deseen hacer preguntas levantaran la mano y las contestaran sean breves por favor, porque si no nos vamos a quedar aquí todo el día ok.-los demás solo asintieron.

-bien busquemos un voluntario ¿quien se ofrece?

Todos miraron en diferentes direcciones ignorando la pregunta.

-bueno sé que hay algo de timidez por ser primer día para algunos, así que yo empezare para que me vean y se den cuenta de cómo lo tienen que hacer ¿estamos?-shion los miro con una enorme sonrisa.

-bien MI NOMBRE es; shion, mi constelación es; Aries tengo un discípulo y un hermano vengo del oriente Jamil. Mi edad pues tengo 233 años y no pregunten por qué, mi hobbies es coleccionar hojas de arboles, me gusta ayudar a los demás y lo que más me molesta de una persona es; que sea indisciplinada y mi propósito como patriarca es dar e impartir sabiduría a los futuros santos para que se guíen. Bien alguna pregunta?

-milo alzo la mano rápido.

-este que son esos lunares que tiene en la frente? ¿Acaso puede ver a través de ellos?-todos se asombraron por la pregunta y miraron a shion que se encontraba algo rojo mientras doko ahogaba una risita.

-pues veras este… es una muestra de mi etnia y no, no puedo ver por mis lunares aun que me gustaría, bien otra pregunta?

**-Milo Volvio a alzar la mano.**

-este…. que es etnia?

-tu cultura el origen de tu ser,… entiendes? -milo lo medito y asintió.

-bien otra pregunta?

-yo. -DM levanto la mano muy alto, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-quería saber si el niño de cabello lila con cara de niña es su discípulo, porque él es el único que tiene los mismos puntitos en su frente.-mu se enojo por el comentario, se puso rojo y se tapo el rostro para que nadie lo mirara. Algunos de sus compañeros rieron por lo bajo.

-SI él es mi discípulo, pero me gustaría que no te refieras a él de esa manera.

-pues… no se su nombre y para mi tiene cara de niña, si hasta el pelo lo tiene largo y que yo sepa solo las niñas tienen el cabello largo.-dijo DM siendo observado por aquellos que tenían el pelo largo.

-CABALLERO DE CANCER ten más respeto para con tus compañeros y para conmigo.-a shion no le gusto que DM se diera a conocer tan rápido como un niño sin respeto por los demás.

-bien pasemos por alto este inconveniente, una pregunta mas y luego ustedes empiezan.

- _**Aioria Levanto SU MANO ansiosamente.**_

- YOOOO, SI SI

-bien, dime qué quieres saber?

-este…. pues…. ¿qué le paso a sus cejas?... que los de su raza no tienen? o también es parte de su ernia?

-etnia aioria, etnia y cuantas veces te he dicho que esas cosas no se preguntan. Si tienen o no cejas es muy problema suyo y tú no puedes venir aquí a discriminarlo de esa manera, solo por que los crees fenómenos ve y discúlpate con el fenómeno, digo patriarca, ahora mismo.- todos miraron a aioros con sorpresa se sobresalto de una manera que nadie esperaba.

-yo, yo solo quería saber, no no creí que que era racista guaaaaa perdónenme no lo volveré a hacer. -aioria se puso a llorar mientras aioros lo abrazaba tratando de que se calmara. Él era el único que exageraba las cosas.

-no te preocupes aioria, no estoy enojado y si como tú lo dijiste nosotros nacemos con esta patología, pero es algo que no nos incomoda en lo más mínimo. -shion se contuvo para no gritarles a ambos hermanos, pero después de todo era el primer día y en el primer día todo se pasa por alto, al menos hasta que los tenga bajo su dominio.

-bien, hora empecemos primero los mayores, doko tú sigues.

-claro porque te quieres vengar.

- Dijiste algo amigo?

-no, nada-

-pues que les digo…. mi nombre es doko, soy del signo libra, vengo de China y al igual que mi amigo shion el patriarca, tengo 233 años, tampoco me pregunten cómo, mi hobbies es hacer animalitos con papel osease origami y pues me gustan las cascadas de hecho vivo en una jejeje hem… que más ah así no me agradan las personas egoístas y mi propósito como caballero es seguir con vida jejeje es todo gracias. -shion miro a doko con cara de que rayos fue eso?

-bien alguna pregunta?

-sí. -kanon levanto la mano bajando la de afrodita que la había levantado antes que él.

-que le paso en el cuerpo?

-a qué te refrieres muchacho?.-doko lo miro algo enojado, shion trataba de no reír.

-pues…. por qué es morado? es por su avanzada edad? o a caso es un OVNI? O que así era desde siempre ósea ya nació así o qué?-saga solo negaba con la cabeza reprobando la actitud de su hermano.

-mira lo que paso es que; esto se debe a mi estadía en rozan, y para que lo sepas, yo de joven era hermoso más que cualquiera de ustedes. -doko volteo y miro a shion- no más preguntas.

-hhoooooowww. -shion miro a doko, el cual se sentó en su lugar algo enojado.

-bien el que sigue géminis ven. -kanon estaba por adelantarse cuando su hermano lo detuvo.

-dijo de mayor a menor. -kanon se saco la lengua sentándose de nuevo cruzado de brazos.-hay si por unos miserables minutos.

Saga vio que era observado por todos, se puso firme y aclaro su voz.

-mi nombre es Saga de géminis y por desgracia tengo un hermano gemelo ven…

-comó que por desgracia?

-patriarca ¿SE Vale INTEPPUMPIR? .- Saga MIRO A Shion.

-no, pero tampoco hacía falta que te refirieras a tu hermano de esa manera.

-bien…. retiro lo dicho.

-ja Ja.- Cannon sonrio Satisfecho

-puedo continuar?

-SI, NATURALMENTE

-bien como decía mi origen es griego, tengo 14 años no tengo hobbies, pero me gusta la música. Detesto a los usurpadores, me agradan las personas seguras de sí mismas…..y mi propósito como caballero es llegar a ser el mejor…. Para….. proteger a athena claro.

-bueno preguntas?-mu levanto la mano.

-este…. saga verdad? Hem…..qué prefieres el esfuerzo físico o el mental?

-he? Pues me gusta más las practicas cuerpo a cuerpo.

-haaa

-aioros levanto la mano

-este.. saga cuando me piensas devolver los 40 pesos que te preste? lo que pasa es que los necesito para….

-aioros esa clase de preguntas no vienen al caso….. y luego reprendes a tu hermano.

-pero yo creí que…..-shion miro con enojo a aioros.-lo siento discúlpeme.

-bien siguiente.

-kanon se puso de pie mientras todos lo observaban atentos.

-bien, mi nombre es kanon soy el hermano de este inútil. -kanon señalo a saga.

-cual inútil?

-pues quien mas es mi hermano, inútil?

- TE VOY A ...

-basta kanon, prosigue y por favor sin insultar a nadie.

-está bien, como decía me llamo kanon y tengo un hermano gemelo este inuuuu.-kanon miro a shion más enojado que antes.-inusual si hermano inusual, vengo de aquí, mi constelación es géminis, tengo la misma edad que esteee…mi hermano. Y pues no tengo hobbies pero si me gusta nadar jajajaja haa y me agradan las personas alegres y fáciles de manipular jejeje no me agrada las mentiras y mi propósito como caballero es portar la armadura de géminis y demostrarle a mi estúpido hermano que soy mejor que él, Gracias. -kanon iba a sentarse pero shion lo detuvo.

-después hablaremos de tu comportamiento, ahora espera a ver quien tiene algo que preguntar?

-yo.-saga levanto la mano.

-por qué no te mueres?

-porque no tienes tanta suerte jejeje. -kanon y saga se miraron y se sacaron la lengua mientras shion negaba con la cabeza y mandaba a kanon a su asiento.

-aioros ven es tu turno.

-Si maestro. -aioros se paro y les sonrió a todos.

-primeramente buenas tardes a todos mis nuevos compañeros, espero nos llevemos bien y que juntossss….

-AIOROS DEJA EL FORMALISMO Y VE AL GRANO.-grito shura muy cansado de escuchar lo redundante que era aioros.

-ya sí, mi nombre es aioros, soy griego tengo un hermano menor, él es mi sol jejeje.-todos vieron a aioria sonreírle y mandarle un beso.

-baya, que diferente es la hermandad de estos a comparación con la de los gemelos. ¿No te parece?-dijo alde a mu el cual soy asentía.

-tengo 13 años y pues mi hobbies es practicar y crear nuevas marcas de tiro al blanco, me agradan las personas amables, no me gusta la injusticia, ni la soberbia y mi propósito como caballero de athena es servirle hasta la muerte gracias.-algunos se quedaron sorprendidos porque ese niño era tan maduro para su edad. aioria no dejaba de aplaudirle a su hermano.

-bien preguntas?

-¿le tienes miedo algo en particular? -Pregunte Aldebaran.

-pues le temo a la la…..nada.-aioros sonrió algo nervioso.

-nada?.-alde estaba susceptible por su respuesta.

-alde eso está en segundo plano. -Camus alzo la mano.

-caballero de sagitario usted es afín a las costumbres de su tierra natal?

-este….qué?

-pues si te gusta o celebras alguna actividad costumbrista de tu tierra?-Camus miro a aioros el cual seguía sin entender.

-pues a mí me gusta la comida típica y….. si pues espero que a ustedes también les guste jejeje.

-nadie más?-shaka levanto la mano.

-sagitario en sus comidas típicas están incluidas la carne.

-pues sí, creo que en todas.

-entonces, no me van a gustar tus comidas regionales. -shaka se sintió disgustado.

-bueno no más preguntas, shura ven acércate y preséntate.

-claro. -shura se puso de pie y miro a sus compañeros con semblante serio, hablo.

-no soy hombre de muchas palabras….-todos se miraron entre sí.- así que seré breve, me llamo Shura, tengo 10 años, mi tierra natal es España, mi constelación es capricornio, me gusta la soledad, no los quiero de fisgones en mi templo, no soy muy sociable ni me interesa serlo y no me agrada la traición o la deslealtad tampoco las groserías y les advierto que al primero que me salga con…..-shura miro a sus compañeros algo asustados, así que se tranquilizo.- Mi único propósito es servir a athena y llegar a enaltecer el nombre de los caballeros dorados es todo. -shura se sentó tan rápido como se paro shion volteo a verlo y este se enderezo de nuevo y volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

-bien preguntas?.-dijo el mismo.

-yo. -milo alzo la mano-este …..tú tienes parientes o algo así?

-no, por suerte soy huérfano y no tengo ningún parentesco sanguíneo con DM por si lo están pensando.-todos los demás que alzaban la mano la bajaron.

-oye shura, dime una cosa deberás odias a los traidores?-dijo saga algo interesado.

-sí, más que a nada así es que si a alguno de ustedes se le ocurre la gran idea de fugarse o peor de traicionar al santuario créanme que yo los hare pagar con sus vidas.-todos tragaron en seco ese muchacho no se andaba con tapujos.

-bien shura, puedes sentarte…

-espere yo quiero preguntarle algo. -Aldebarán alzo la mano.

-dime.

-eres de España verdad?

-por si te quedan dudas si, si lo soy.

-dime una cosa ¿por qué a los de tu país, les gusta matar a inofensivos toros?

Shura miro a Aldebarán de pies a cabeza y sonrió.-tú debes de ser el aspirante a la armadura de tauro o no?

-pues sí, pero dime porque..

-no, no digas mas ya entendí… escucha mi futuro compañero, yo no tengo nada en contra de los toros es más me encanta su carne…. Es solo que es la costumbre de mi pueblo y pues a mí me enseñaron que los toros son animales bravos y temperamentales y pues por eso son usados como entretención en mi país, claro que uno que otro, no merece la muerte y es porque….-shion alejo a shura de alde quien estaba a punto de patearlo.

-shura no seas tan insensible con el niño, ya estuvo bueno siéntate y no quiero que vuelvas a hacer otro tipo de comentario ok. -shion miro a shura con enojo.

-pero el pregunto. -shura se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en su lugar.

-Bien el siguiente es; CÁNCER ven acércate.-dm sonrió y se puso de pie en frente de sus compañeros los miro a cada uno.

-bueno mi nombre no se los pienso decir…..porque desde ahora yo seré conocido como: DEATH MASK. CLARO QUE PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO SABEN INGLES, ESTO QUIERE DECIR; MASCARA DE MUERTE JEJEJE.-la mayoría de sus compañeros se puso a temblar y otros solo se sorprendieron.

-bueno pues, mi signo es cáncer, tengo de 9 a 12 años, soy italiano mi pasatiempo es decapitar cosas no me interesa llevarme bien con nadie, pues los considero niños sensible y tontos jejeje me agrada el poder y me enfada que anden de metiches, bien creo que es todo ah si sobre el propósito, ese es mi secreto jeje. -shion solo se tranquilizo pues hasta a él ese niño lograba intimidarlo.

-Preguntas? .- DM miro con una sonrisa malévola a sus compañeros.

-tu dirías que el poder lo es todo?.-pregunto saga.

-el poder es lo más importante, aquí sobrevivirá y ganara el que tenga más fuerza que los demás jejeje.-saga sonrió satisfecho pues ese pequeño le simpatizaba por alguna razón.

-por qué no piensas decirnos tu nombre que tan feo es?-shaka hablo todos voltearon a verlo, dm se pudo furioso.

-creí que en la orden solo había niños y no niñas.

-no soy niña, por si no lo has notado, soy niño y no me agrada tu tono de voz.-dm se acerco a shaka.

-estás seguro? digo mira que pareces una niña dulce y tímida jejejejeje. -shaka solo le sonrió.

-pues yo pareceré niña, pero por lo menos no parezco un delincuente que mata a seres inocente a demás de indefensos.-dm se sorprendió, como sabia que el mataba animales por diversión. Iba a responderle, pero shion lo callo.

-suficiente gracias p….-dm lo miro con enojo.-dm siéntate.

-bien sigues tu.-afrodita se puso de pie sosteniendo una rosa carmín.

-me llamo afrodita y…..

-huyyyy ese es tu verdadero nombre, o es tu apodo digo yo pues sea nombre o apodo que ese no es nombre de mujer no preferirías un apodo u otro nombre.-afrodita miro enfadado a kanon quien solo se sentó en su lugar.

-kanon no interrumpas. -shion lo reprendió.-Sigue ...

-me llamo Afrodita, mi constelación es picis, tengo 9 años, mi tierra de origen es Suecia, me gusta cultivar flores, sobre todo las rosas, detesto a los ignorantes y a los imprudentes.-afrodita miro a kanon.-mi único propósito como caballero es traer gloria al santuario, gracias.-algunos aplaudieron.

-este afrodita dime ¿por qué no te cambias el nombre y de paso el aspecto?-milo miro a afrodita.-digo es que cualquiera pensaría que eres una amazona jajaja.

-siguiente pregunta.-dijo shion conteniendo a afrodita, de no envenenar a milo con una de sus rosas.

-yo. -shura se puso de pie- piscis por qué la rosa?….. Digo está bien que te gusten, pero no tienes por qué andar agarrándola a todo lado.

-pues eso, no te importa cabra.-afrodita sin permiso se sentó y volteo a ver en otra dirección.

-que pesado.

-bien Camus quieres venir?-shion estaba de lo mas agotado.

-sí.

-me llamo Camus, mi constelación es acuario, tengo 5 años, soy francés. Mis pasatiempos implican leer y aumentar mi cosmos energía. Me agradan las personas autenticas y aquellas que tienen algo interesante que decir, no tolero la brutalidad innecesaria y prefiero estar a solas, que en compañía de alguien que solo sabe fastidiar y desperdiciar tiempo. Mi propósito mayor como caballero es servir y honrar a athena a como dé lugar gracias.-todos aplaudieron como hipnotizados ese niño, sí que sabia llamar la atención.

-preguntas?

-yo yo .-milo levanto la mano.

-dime Camus que te gusta comer?

-yo….pues espagueti supongo-

-vaya y cuál es tu mayor sueño?

-mi sueño es; poder crear un mundo sin injusticia y pacifico aunque para eso, tenga que ofrendar mi vida.-todos se sorprendieron.

-y por qué lees tanto?

-porque me gusta, además el leer te hace más culto y menos ignorante. -Camus ya se estaba hartando de tantas preguntas.

-y por….-ya milo déjalo respirar.-gracias Camus puedes sentarte.

-si maestro.

- bien, sigues tu ven.

-mu se paro y cuando estaba en frente de sus compañeros, le entro pánico se quedo tieso no sabía que decir, a pesar de que estuvo practicando desde que llego.

-pu pu esesses..me-mu trago en seco, solo a el le tenian que dar ese tipo de ataques.

-me me me llamomo.. mumu y y…-todos se aguantaron la risa, mu estaba temblando, shion se acerco a él y le dijo algo al oído, mu asintió y se relajo.

-bien, mi nombre es Mu, tengo 5 años al igual que Camus, mi signo es Aries, vengo de Jamil, que queda entre la India y China, por si se lo preguntan, mi maestro como ya saben es shion nuestro patriarca a quien le agradezco que me apoye en todo…..y pues me gustaría ayudarles a cada uno de ustedes cuando necesiten algo, pueden confiármelo. Arreglo desperfectos tangibles, mas los intangibles son cosa de uno mismo. No me agradan los mentirosos ni los embusteros. Mi propósito como caballero es llegar a ser como mi maestro un hombre digno y fiel hasta el fin de sus días gracias.-todos miraron a mu y luego a shion que era lo que le había dicho para que este perdiera su timidez, eso solo mu y shion lo sabían.

-preguntas?

-si.-afrodita levanto la mano.-dime mu eres, sincero en eso de decir que; contamos contigo para lo que sea?

-claro siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance afrodita.-afrodita le sonrió y mu se puso algo nervioso.

-bien te tomo la palabra entonces jeje

-mu, ya que vamos a ser vecinos, dime ¿qué comida sueles comer y si sabes cocinar u ornear?.-Aldebarán lo miro con una sonrisa.

-pues mi futuro, vecino me gustan las salsas y los pasteles. Se ornear galletas y me gusta comer helado.-mu también le sonrió.

¿ALGUN DIA ME INVITARIAS A COMER ?

-cuando quieras amigo.

-bien mu, me gusta tu nombre jejeje

-No más preguntas. -doko se paro al lado de shion y le susurro.-amigo dime qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-nada.

-vamos, el niño estaba hecho un manojo de nervios hasta que tu le dijiste algo. ¿Que fue?

-está bien te lo diré. -shion se acerco a doko y le susurro.

-Solo Imagina, **_QUE TODOS SON, TUS OSITOS DE PELUCHE_****_, y que te sonrien como _**siempre.

-vaya mu es tan inocente y tierno justo como tu cuando niño.

-sip de tal palo tal astilla jejeje

-bien, Aldebarán tu turno. -Aldebarán se puso de pie todos lo miraron con asombro pues casi y sobrepasaba a shura.

-me llamo Aldebarán y me alegra conocerlos, soy tauro el fuerte, tengo 5 años, soy brasileño, mi hobby es alzar pesas y degustar nuevos y exquisitos platillos. Me agradan las personas honestas y alegres no me gustan los amargados ni malintencionados y mi propósito como caballero que soy es llegar a ser de utilidad para mi diosa gracias.- todos aplaudieron a su compañero.

-Aldebarán dime deberás tienes 5 años?-pregunto aioria algo sorprendido.

-sip, tengo 5 añitos jeje

-deberás?

-y

-de veritas, de veritas?

-que siiii y deja de dudar de mí. -Aldebarán cambio su tono de voz.

-lo siento, yo solo quería estar seguro.

-yo quería saber ¿cómo rayos le hiciste para estar tan grandote?-DM miro a alde y este le devolví la mirada.

-pues está en mis genes supongo, a diferencia de otros yo soy robusto y me alegro de eso.

-bien tu cuerpo, tu problema.-dm ya no dijo más.

-Aldebarán cuál es tu sabor favorito?

-mu me encanta el chocolate rico rico.

-Quien sique?

-Yo yo yo .-dijo aioria poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose saltando hacia el centro.

-como era….. ah sí me llamo Aioria, tengo el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, tengo …..aioria se quedo pensativo y empezó a contar con sus dedos..

-hermano ¿cuántos años dices que tengo?

-5 aioria, tienes 5 años.

-a a…. si tengo 5 años, naci un 16 de agosto, soy de aquí y y….me gusta probar mis destrezas, soy bueno golpeando cosas, me agradan los animales pues son dóciles y cariñosos, no me agradan los mentirosos y menos los hipócritas esos son unas ratas de lo peor y…..aioria miro a su hermano…..pues mi propósito como futuro santo es acompañar a mi hermano en su lucha, estar a su lado hasta el fin y morir con honor, muchas gracias.-la mayoría miro a aioria algo intrigados.

-preguntas.-dijo aioria-ninguna bueno. -aioria se iba a sentar hasta que..

-espera, no nos indicaste cuál es tu constelación.-dijo shaka algo fastidiado por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-haaa no lo hice? porque creo haberlo hecho.-todos negaron con la cabeza.

-hayy perdón se me paso jejeje mi signo el leo, el astro rey me guía jeje.

-QUEEEE?-shaka se puso de pie.-eso quiere decir que vamos a ser vecinos?

-pues no lo sé tal vez. -aioria miraba a shaka con enojo.

-ashhhhhhh lo unico que me faltaba, alguien despistado he inmaduro como vecino. -shaka cruzo sus brazos enojado.

-Oye Rubio a mí no me interesa ser de tu agrado y para que lo sepas mas inmaduro eres tu alcomportarte ASIII leeeeeeee. -aioria le saco la lengua y FUE A sentarse.

-shaka?-dijo shion algo sorprendido de la actitud del rubio.

-QUE?

-es tu turno. -shaka se relajo y se puso de pie con ambas manos juntas.

-perdóneme patriarca, jamás quise faltarle el respeto, no sé que me paso usted sabe que yo…-

-Bien shaka estas perdonado, ahora terminemos con esto de una vez, que ya muchos queremos descansar.

-si claro. -shaka se paro firme en frente de sus compañeros.

-como ya saben me llamo shaka, mi origen único e irrefutable es hindú, tengo 5 años, mi constelación es virgo, en mis tiempos libre prefiero la meditación y la tranquilidad, para poder comunicarme con mi antecesor, soy reservado, me agradan las personas afables y que saben bien cuál es su lugar, no me gustan las personas soeces y atrevidas. Mi propósito máximo es; seguir mis ideales, gracias por escucharme. -shaka izo una reverencia.

-shaka por qué tienes los ojos cerrados? ¿Acaso eres invidente?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-no el propósito de que mis ojos estén sellados es uno mayor, si los abro todo a mi alrededor debe perecer. ¿Díganme quieren que los abra?-todos lo miraron dudosos.

-a ver.-dijo Aldebarán inocente.

-esperaaa….. shaka no los abras. -shion se paro en medio para evitar una catástrofe. -créanme que, shaka no miente.

-dices que eres indio verdad?

-hindú, ningún indio.

-bien como sea, no se supone que los de ahí son todos morenos, con cabello negro y mas varoniles?-dijo kanon.

-por eso ya te dije que es algo raro.-respondió dm.

-no, no es así mi origen es hindú y no les permito que me discriminen por esto.

-vaya, la rubia tiene su carácter.

-ya te dije que soy niño y al próximo comentario ofensivo a mi no respondo.

-BASTAAAAAA DEATH MASK CALLATE Y SHAKA YA PUEDES SENTARTE.

-bueno el ultimo de nuestra orden, al fin…. milo ven. -milo se encontraba a medio sueño, cuando shion lo jaloneo para que despertara.

-eh? yo no fui lo juro, así estaba cuando llegue.

-Despierta milo. -milo abrió en grande sus ojos y al instante se puso rojo.

-este... lo siento.-milo se froto lo ojos y comenzó su presentación

-ahhhhhhhhhhh me llamo Milo y se deletrea M-I-L-O de escorpio el mejor Y PUNTO, tengo 5 años, también soy griego, no tengo hobbies, pero me encanta atrapar saltamontes y mariposas, me agradan las personas fuertes y decididas como yo jeje no me gustan los fanfarrones, ni los presumidos y mi único propósito como caballero es demostrar les que soy mejor que ustedes gracias.-hubo abucheos por parte de alguno de sus compañeros.

-!CALLENSE¡ Solo digo la verdad. -milo les saco la lengua.

-bien preguntas?

-Sí. -aioria se puso en pie.

-milo, si dices que eres el mejor ¿por qué no me puedes vencer he?

-claro que te puedo vencer, gato mugriento. -milo se enfado por la pregunta.

-en serio? en el último entrenamiento yo te vencí.

-eso fue suerte, cosa que no volverá a ocurrir.

-quieres probar?

-claro.-ambos estaban a punto de tirarse golpes cuando, aioros detuvo a su hermano y shion sostuvo a milo.

-más preguntas?

-si –Camus levanto la mano.

-Escorpio -dime ¿por qué eres tan inmaduro?

-porque tengo 5 años "MAMA"…-milo se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el suelo.

-no más preguntas, todos ya váyanse a sus templos que desde mañana empieza su tortura…dijo su entrenamiento.- así uno a uno fueron saliendo algunos mirándose con desdén, otros echándose una mirada cómplice.

-bien shion ¿como la vez?-pregunto doko parándose al lado de shion.

-pues… te seré franco no me esperaba esto. -sihon miro con melancolía a el cielo.

-son iguales a nuestros antiguos compañeros ¿verdad?

-je en que lo notaste, en su apariencia o en su carácter?-shion sonrió.

-ambos menos mu claro.

-yo creo que esta generación es…es …como te lo diré. -shion lo medito un poco.

-mas despierta, loca, imprudente, audaz?

-sip eso, pero créeme cuando terminen las batallas y ya todo este en calma que crees que pase?

-a que te refieres.

-cuando llegue athena y ya no haya guerras ni nada crees que tengan otra oportunidad?

-eso el tiempo lo decidirá amigo, por el momento vete a descansar que mañana será un día de….

-hasta luego amigo.-dijo shion algo triste.

-te escribiré.-grito doko a lo lejos.

-eso dijiste hace 223 años y mira.

-te lo prometo

-claro, nos vemos. -shion se quedo pensando. Se dirigió a su recamara, se acomodo y se quedo dormido pensando en; que era lo que el destino les depare a todos ellos cumplirán con sus propósitos o fracasaran? Serán buenos caballeros? Se llevaran bien? ¿Su diosa será una persona sensata y sabia como se la imagina?

- eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá. –sin decir más Shion se quedo dormido.

**_ FIIIIN ..._**


End file.
